Moaning Myrtles diary
by QueenAnneMagic
Summary: The Moaning Myrtles is a wrock band, but most of their songs were written by non other than moaning myrtle herself . Take a peep into Moaning Myrtles songs, thought and, well, not life. Based on "The Moaning Myrtles"'s songs. rated M because of the songs.
1. Prolouge

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the HP world or any of the Moaning Myrtles's songs_**

* * *

Two girls landed on the floor of a bathroom which, for both of them, looked somehow familiar. On the floor was a diary. Both girls shrieked and jumped to the wall. Breathing fast, backed against the wall, they looked at each other. One widened her eyes and raised an eyebrow; the other shook her head furiously in answer. They were talking silently, having been best friends for quite some time now, they could do it, but one thought was going through the head of both of them. 'Tom Riddles diary'. They stood there for few minutes until one of them snapped into the realization that Tom couldn't do anything to them as long as they don't open the diary. She walked forwards, half a smile on her face as she approached the potentially problematic piece of enchanted being.

"Nina, are you mental?" asked the other, but approaced just the same.

They both got closer and closer until they were just above it and then burst out laughing. It took them quite some time to calm down, but by that time the one which we officially don't know the name of but if you are a wrock fan you probably already know already had the book in her hand.

"Open it up, Lauren" (now you officially know) Nina said, almost jumping in excitement. And both of them momentarily forgetting that they were in an (partially) unknown place with no idea how they got there, they plunged into the diary of Moaning Myrtle.

* * *

**_Please review, and go listen to the moaning myrtles - they (w)rock!_**


	2. And then I died

**_Key: _myrtle**

normal

* * *

**Oh, hello diary, I'm Myrtle and I'm going to write in you. Dumbledore gave you to me, because he saw how lonely I am. It's true too, nearly no one comes in here anymore. I wonder why.I haven't really seen anyone much since I died.**

**Oh,oh, I know what I'll tell you…I'll tell you how I died!**

**No one has ever asked me how I had died before, this is the first time I'll be telling. Of course I have told it to myself several times already, but that doesn't really count. I've ever written a song about it. I am quite the writer, even if I do say so myself, although I am not much of a singer… my many other countless talents cover up for that though. There has not been much to write songs about in my poor, dull, dreary life, so I have written quiet a few songs about my horrid and oh so untimely death, but I think the following is the best I have done yet.**

**One rainy day at Hogwarts school**  
**I got new glasses and I thought they were cool**  
**Olive Hornby passed by**  
**I said, "Don't I look fly?"**  
**She said, "No ugly Myrtle, you look more like a fool."**

**I went to the bathroom on the second floor**  
**What was Olive thinking, now this is war**  
**So I started to bawl**  
**And ran into a stall**  
**And I heard a boy talking just outside of the door**

**Chorus**  
**Get out of my bathroom, you're really creepy**  
**You're not a girl and you don't belong here**  
**I don't understand you, stop speaking in tongues**  
**Saw a pair of yellow eyes and then I died.**

**I don't know what happened during that attack**  
**My body seized up, everything went black**  
**Then I floated away**  
**And you know what they say**  
**My life still sucked so then I came back**

**That evil witch wouldn't get away**  
**I haunted Olive Hornby every night and day**  
**Till the Ministry called**  
**Oh and they were appalled**  
**I was sent back to Hogwarts where I am today.**

**Chorus**

**Been the bathroom ghost since the night I fell**  
**It's not so bad if you ignore the smell**  
**I was sorry to go**  
**But there's one thing I know**  
**Olive Hornby is burning in hell**

**Get out of my bathroom, you're really creepy**  
**You're not a girl and you don't belong here**  
**I don't understand you, stop speaking in tongues**  
**Saw a pair of yellow eyes**  
**And now I'm Moaning Myrtle and I live in a toilet**  
**Olive Hornby got what was coming to her**  
**As you know, nothing's been the same ever since**  
**The day I died**

"That wasn't that bad" Lauren said.

"You know what, you're right, I think I'm already getting something of a tune…" Nina said back and, humming to herself, continued to read.

**I didn't remember it was this good! I don't have a tune for it yet, but I'm sure something will come along eventually! It really was horrid, wasn't it? I was crying my eyes out in there, you know, maybe it's lucky that I died then, otherwise I wouldn't have any eyes and that would be truly gruesome! Thn I heard this noise just outside the door and… oh, I've already told you that, haven't I? Oops… Well, I think I'll go sit in the U bend of my favourite stall, it's the same one I died in! I would love to take you, but you might get wet, I'll hide you up here, by the window, no one goes there – unless Peeves comes in here. Oh, how I hate Peeves, stupid, childish…thing ! He used to pick on me when I was alive, and he sometimes still does it, he is the most annoying thing I have ever met, I just can't believe how much he gets on my nerves, and, and, and, I don't even haaave nerves! Oh, I'll just have to find a different place to hide you…**

Just then, as they were about to start the next entry, they felt themselves being yanked away and landed on the floor of Nina's bedroom, were they had been in the first place.


End file.
